Binds of Heritage
by Werewolfling
Summary: Wufei discovers the biggest secret of his family line through a mysterious source. warning Some sideparings are yaoi, no real details, but they're there.


This story may be revised, but I wanted to get it out there for some feedback while I putz around on other things. ^_^;;  
  
Binds of Heritage  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters in this story. I am not making a profit from this story, seeing as it is because I cannot NOT write that I do create this strange and terrible stories (if you don't think they are terrible, that's fine, be sure to let me know though, okay????)  
  
Wufei sat on an outcropping of stone not far from the current safehouse. The others were there, preparing dinner while Wufei went out, finding this quiet place to meditate.  
  
A gentle breeze passed over him, giving him the sensation of a caressing hand on his cheek. "Merian?" He whispered, opening his eyes. He took a sweeping look over the landscape below him and gave a quick glance to the darkening sky. Slowly, he stood with a sigh, then gathered his white shirt, knocking the flecks of grass and dust from it. He drew his eyes to the sky one last time and turned for the hideaway.  
  
Deep in the woods surrounding the safehouse, a shadowed figure opened its eyes and smiled. Its eyes flashed brightly in the darkness and there was a pleasured rumbling deep in its throat. As Wufei reached the safehouse's door, a keening, high-pitched cry echoed through the forest, The sound sent a pleasant tingle through Wufei's body and he wondered why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door flew open before Wufei could touch it. Duo poked his head out, "Oh hi, Wu-man, dinner's ready. That was a creepy noise, wasn't it? Never heard anything like in my life." He shuddered slightly, an involuntary action, in his unease. He then glance back at Wufei and grinned, "Come on, let's eat!" He grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him inside.  
  
Wufei let the braided teen take him into the kitchen where Trowa was helping Quatre set out the food. Sodas, rice, and some kind of soup, not the greatest meal, but since they were in the middle of no where, they couldn't really be picky. They ate in relative silence, Wufei had long since learned to block Duo's incessant chatter and the others were more interested in the food than in conversation. Duo finished his food first, which was no surprise and turned his attention solely on Heero, if it hadn't been that way before. Wufei finished his food and dumped the dishes in the sink; "I'm going to bed." He announced and headed upstairs.  
  
Wufei stepped into his bedroom, slowly stripping off his white shirt and black under shirt. He folded them and set them on his dresser, then slid off his shoes. He let himself fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was tired, even though his restful meditation had helped a little.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to will sleep to come. /Oh please let me be asleep when the others go to their rooms,/ he thought tiredly, wishing his room was not in the middle. To the right was Heero and Duo's room, to the left, Trowa and Quatre shared another. An hour or so passed as Wufei tossed and turned sleeplessly, the sound he had heard earlier still fresh in his memory. What made a sound like that? Why did it excite him so?  
  
He heard Trowa and Quatre enter their room and groaned, Heero and Duo would be sure to follow their example and be up soon. Sure enough, within two minutes, the door of Heero and Duo's room slammed shut and the thin walls did not mute the sound of their aggressive lovemaking. Wufei growled and stood up, he was not getting another sleepless night from his comrades' idea of stress-relief.  
  
Grabbing his katana, he slipped from his room and went downstairs, then outside. In the backyard, he went through his katas like a fierce dancer. His sword flashed in the midnight with every stroke and step. He was concentrating so hard he did not feel the bright eyes watching him from the tree line. He had shut out the sounds from the house and did not hear the soft whisper begin.  
  
"Dakoji me kana . . . Dakoji me kana . . ."[1] The same phrase repeated over and over. Each time it repeated, the air seemed warmer, the breeze harder. One final time, the words were snarled and Wufei snapped, falling out of his routine. His sword plunged into the ground and he kneeled, leaning against it. A pain was starting to spread from his chest and abdomen, greater than any torture he had ever dealt with. His eyes went out of focus as he clutched his sides and fell over. He saw something large and pale emerge from the trees and approach him. One particularly string flash of pain struck Wufei and he screamed in anguish before his world turned black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and Duo lay together, Duo sleepily clutching Heero's waist, when Heero sat up suddenly and got out of bed. "Wha's it?" Duo slurred.  
  
"A scream . . . it sounded like Wufei." Heero replied, pulling on his shorts and grabbing a gun from a desk drawer. "Come on, put something on, we have to find out what it was."  
  
"Ah com'on . . ." Duo whined with a yawn.  
  
"Come on, Duo." Duo wearily climbed from bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, then accepted a gun from Heero. They left their room and checked Wufei's quickly, nothing seemed awry there, except that Wufei wasn't there and neither was his katana. Trowa and Quatre appeared, Quatre looking very shaky and pale. The four pilots made their way downstairs and followed Wufei's earlier path to the door.  
  
The backyard was empty, aside from Wufei's sword still stuck in the ground.  
  
[1] This phrase (pronounced "dah-koh-gee may kah-nah") does not mean anything. It's gibberish, incoherent syllables I often use to swear at work, but can mean anything I feel like it meaning. 


End file.
